The JWA
by EbonyJewel
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year and knows of his prophesy. When this group of fans shows up out of no where. What will happen next? Several OFCs, Shameless SelfInsertion. Rated for language. Currently under revision
1. Strange Encounter

Hi this is a fic I wrote for my cousin and thought it would be neat to actually post it. Hope you like. CrossworldNoMiko you better not be reading before Christmas. I will find out.

Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm practically broke all the time I couldn't possibly own Harry Potter.

A young girl sat by the lake outside of Hogwarts, the school she would soon be attending, looking at the sky. All her life, she had been trained magically for this but emotionally, she wasn't sure she was ready.

Today was the day she would meet Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, and her future. It was her destiny, so why was it so hard to accept? Everything else in her destiny, she had embraced but this part made her nervous. What would he be like? Would they get along? Would he like her? These questions and many more ran through her head.

Harry was sitting on his four-poster bed reviewing his past five years as a wizard. Life had never been easy for him. Every time he came back to school there was someone trying to make is life miserable. He just couldn't win. His friends were down in the common room hanging out. It was the first week of classes of his sixth year.

As Harry continued his trip down memory lane he heard a thump from his window. Within a split second his wand was drawn on a girl about 5'2, with shoulder length dark brown hair, silver framed glasses, and wearing a blue sweater that reached half-way down her stomach revealing a white tank top beneath it, a beige mini skirt, black leggings and green UB sneakers. As she stood after brushing her clothes off the two stared at each other straight in the eyes and froze.

Harry's POV

As I stood from my bed, my wand pointing at her, I couldn't stop staring. Hermione would have my head for this but I put my wand down. Something inside me was stopping me from ever hurting her and for some reason I feel safe trusting her.

"Harry Potter," she spoke, her words coming out as a whisper. She seemed nervous. "It s great to finally meet you! I'm sure you probably think this is weird but can I have your autograph?" she asked holding out a pen and paper.

"Who are you?" I asked. She stepped forward and away from the window.

"That's not really important right now," she said looking back out the window.

"What do you mean? Of course it's important. Where did you come from? Why are you here? How did you get here?" I sat waiting for answers but she took a second to reply.

"My name is Kitty and I'm from..." Before she could finish, two more girls came through window. They instantly covered her mouth.

"She can't tell you. You'll have to wait," said the one with thick dark brown hair that reached her neck.

"We have to go." said the other with short lighter brown hair.

"I don't need my mouth covered. I know the rules Mia and Lena I know we have to go."

The two other girls were wearing the same sweaters only the girls called Mia wore a light blue tank top and blue jeans while the girl Lena wore a black tank top and a blue skirt with black leggings. The two wore black-heeled boots.

"I have to go. See you soon." With a blink of an eye the three girls had go out he window yet there was no sign of them anywhere.

Tell me what you think. Review, review, review!

N-chan I hope you like.

Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next night at dinner when Harry was reminded of the night before's encounter with those girls.

Harry woke up the next day thinking that the night before was probably all just a dream. He went to breakfast and attended his class as usually and had forgotten all about the night before by the time dinner was served.

Dumbledore had now stood to make an announcement. "I would like to say that we have some visitors that will be transferring here from America. They will be here for a while to attend our school. I hope that they will be given a warm welcome." As he said this he looked at Harry, then at the door. "Come in."

The Great Hall's doors opened revealing group of girls; in front were those who Harry had met the night before. The only difference was that they were wearing school robes. They were a navy blue off the shoulder dress long dress with navy blue long coats and black gloves. Each wore ankle high black high-heeled boots. Harry noticed the buttons on the coats. While Kitty's were red the others all had green buttons.

"Students please take your seats at the appropriate tables and I hope you enjoy your stay." Said Dumbledore and then he sat down as well.

Kitty came to sit with Harry while the others went to the Slytherin table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ At the Gryfondor table.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you again," said Kitty sitting down next to Harry.

"Again?" said Hermione who was about to say hello to Kitty when she realized what the girl had said. Immediately, her mind started processing the pros and cons of associating with this new girl.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry. He had a feeling this subject was far from forgotten and was dreddubg the evening all ready.

Ron just sat next to Hermione listening and stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. He knew better than to step in when Hermione was angry about something. Staying out of it was his safest bet.

"Um.. I think I must have said something wrong," said Kitty. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble." Kitty started to stand and leave but before she could get up from her seat Harry grabbed her hand.

"No it's okay," he said trying to sooth her. He couldn't understand hwy but he felt relieed instantly.

"Harry, could I we speak to you for a moment…how about on our way up to the commonroom. Come on Ron."Hermione wanted answers now and she was determined to get them.

"Well actually I have to go and get settled so do you mind helping me first. If you're busy I can always ask Professor Magonagull for help," said Kitty. This was another oppportunity to spend tiime with Harry.

"Hermione can this wait?" aked Harry.

Fine. Hello Kitty my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

"Hi" said Ron. The three stood up and were off to Gryffidor Tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the way to the dormitories the trio whispered back and forth with Kitty a few feet behind them looking around at the pictures and statues. She didn't want to intrude on Harry.

"Don't you think this is a little weird Harry? Even a little bit?" asked Hermione. Harry's quickness to trust the new girl bothered her.

"I know but what am I supposed to do? She's in our house-"Harry tried to defend.

"But her friends aren't. Which means that something is definitely wrong."Hermione began to state the cons of trusting Kitty.

"You know it's very rude to whisper when welcoming guests" Kitty stepped up. Walking by herself let her mind wander back to her uncertainties. To avoid falling in too deep she deided to interupt the trio's whispering conversation.

As those words were spoken the three spun around to see Kitty smiling at them.

"Sorry" said the three.

Then they continued.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Later on that night in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat in his desk writing on a piece of parchment. In front of him sat five girls. They seemed to be waiting for someone.Of those girls were Mia and Lena. Suddenly Lena got up to open the door and down fell Kitty.

"What took you so long," Lena asked insistantly.

"You could say sorry. You did that on purpose," Kitty replied while getting up.

"It's your fault for being so clumsy," said one of the girls sitting down. She was Vietnamese and had long jet-black hair down to her back. She was very thin and wore green frames glasses.

Kitty looked at her, as if she was going to cry." That was mean K-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME K-CHAN. I'm not Japanese and you know that," said the girl giving Kitty a death glare.

"Stop fighting,"said the last girl who was also Vietnamese. "Hello to you too Lil," said Kitty watching the girl's eye twitch at the nickname. "Lillie, please," she said.

"Anyway, where are Ann, Steph, and Christine?" said Lena.

Dumbledore then clear his throat to get their attention.

"They have sent me a letter telling me that they will be here by tomorrow and ready for classes. They will also be in Slytheryn," answered Dumbledore.

"How's Slytheryn so far," aske dKitty in a sincere and curious voice.

"Good. I sure your having a great time in Gryfondor. After all you are miss perfect" said a voice.

As they turned to the door three more Vietnamese girl stood in the doorway. They were all very thin girls with jet-black hair. Stephanie, who had just spoken had shoulder length hair and bangs. Anna to the left of Stephanie had hair a little longer than shoulder length but pulled back into a ponytail and bangs. Christine on the right of Stephanie had hair down to her lower back but pulled back into a pony tail and bangs

"Nice to meet you," said Dumbledore.

"You too," said the girls.

"I see you've had no problems with your abilities," Dumbledore stated.

"No. I wal able to ride the winds as usual," said Kitty. "Maybe even better."

"If I may ask," Dumbldore paused waiting for approaval and continuing after Kitty nodded her head. "What gives you the abilities to defy thelaws of nature with out the use of magic?"

"It's easy when one is in nature's favor," said Kitty. "Now that everyone is here, what was it that we have benn called here for?"

"I would first like to extend my graditude for your assistance. Secondly, I have been informed by your headmistress that you have already graduated ahead of time. Do you still wish to learn with the 6th years? There are other things tht can be aranged for you. The girls looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"We will stay in the 6th year classes. It will keep us closer to our mission," said Kitty.

"Very well. You are to assist those who are loyal to Harry so that they may be as prepared as you are. You may go." With that the girls left the office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, have you said anything?" asked Lena. She and Ktty sat by the lake early the morning after the brief meeting with Dumbledore. She watched the slight flash of fear cross Kitty's eyes. What's wrong," she asked.

"How do I tell him? WOuln't it be wierd to hear it from a complete stranger," she replied lying down on her back watching clouds slowly move through the sky. "I think I should wait."

"There's something else. What's botherin you?" said a voice from behind. The two turned to see Kathy standing there. "I can sense it. Hurry up and spit it out." A flashof anger crossed Kitty's eyes.

"I met Cho Chang today. I was close to hexing her in sight," said Kitty.

"Why would you allow yourself to get so angry? You're usually much more controlled then that," asked Kathy.

"It's not my fault. Instict tells me I should have, my guardian says he would have, and what ever spirits I've gotten stuck whispering to me aren't helping," said Kitty. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "What makes it worse is I keep having nightmares about this whole thing. My head is unclear and I'm not sure how long I can keep my cover under control." Kitty turned and looked at her friends. Her eyes glowed a light blue. "Being a clairvoyant isn't easy."

"Yo should go see the headmaster. I have to go see him anyways" said Kathy.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Lena worryingabout her friends.

"If I hear another spoiled brat talk to me again I might not be able to hold myself back." As she spoke, her fangs could be clearly visible.

"That annoying? I'm glad I'm not in Slytherin. We'd better get to class. I'll see the headmaster at lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sat in the Headmaster's office wondering why he'd been called. He had recieved a message from th headmaster just before lunch and went there immediately. Just the the door opened revealing Kitty and Dumbledre walking in. "Good afternoon Harry. I have asked you to be here because Kitty has something she wishes to tell you," said Dumbeldore with a smile as he sat in his chair.

"Headmaster, I could show him later. I would rather continue our conversation privately," said Kitty nervously. She began to pace but stopped herslef and stood in front of the his desk.

"Nosense, young lady, this will be less time consuming and easier. Now go on and do what needs to be done," answered Dumbledore with his miscivious twinkle in his eye in full view.

"Very well, Headmster," said Kitty with a sign. Within a few blinks of an eye Kitty's appearence began to change. Harry sat still, shocked at what he saw before him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay.

That's the next chapter. After vacation I won't be able to write as much but I'll do my best to get the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.

Please correct me if I made any spelling errors

L8r

Kitty12perfecto

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!


End file.
